


The Night Before the Holiday

by tessenworks



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, The Night Before Christmas - Clement Clarke Moore
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Poetry, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holiday Poem, Holidays, Humor, Parody, Poetry, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessenworks/pseuds/tessenworks
Summary: A parody of the poem, "The Night Before Christmas" by Clement Clarke Moore.





	The Night Before the Holiday

'Twas the night before the holiday and the city was popping,  
People crowded the malls for some last minute shopping.  
Customers at Godiva sampled chocolates and toffees,  
While hipsters at Starbucks drank their overpriced coffees.

The airports, however, were less than a thrill  
Because the holiday traffic ground to a standstill.  
Travelers rushed to the gates, their hair in disarray,  
And cursed to the heavens as they hear their flights were delayed.

At home, the air was full of zest and zeal  
As the family sat down for their holiday meal;  
They conversed and laughed, so happy and jolly,  
While eating fried rice, dim sum, and chicken tamales.

They then went to the living room, spirits a lift,  
And gathered 'round the Christmas tree to exchange gifts;  
For Dad, some Old Spice cologne and new Nike kicks!  
For Mom, a one year subscription to Hulu and Netflix!  
For the kids, amazing presents that made their day:  
Sets of Legos, cute plushies, and Avengers: Endgame!

Everyone hugged, grateful for the presents received,  
Grateful to be together on Christmas Eve.  
They then sat on the couch, Mom with her hot chai tea,  
And watched an episode of Stranger Things: Season Three.

Soon the family was tired and turned in for the night,  
Dad staying behind to turn off the lights;  
As they slept, each prayed to the heavens above,  
Thankful to have a home full of comfort and love.

And as this holiday poem comes to an end,  
Allow me to say to my new work friends,  
"Merry Christmas to everyone, away and at home.  
Happy New Years to all...now leave me alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Merry Christmas! :D


End file.
